Pups and the Volcano Eurption (part 1)
This is the part 1 for Pups and the Volcano Eruption. Characters Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye ''Kasey'' ''Shadow Kasey'' Sapphire Twister Sunbeam *It is a early morning in spring. It was cool, clear, and sunny. But in the distance where the volcano is just a couple miles off the bay starts to form smoke. Then a moment later it rumbles a bit* (Screen change~ PAW Patrol PAW logo) * The PAW Patrol pups are in the backyard playing tag. Marshall: *gets tagged by Kasey* Kasey: tag! your it Marshall! Marshall: *Giggles* *runs after Chase* i'm going to tag you Chase Chase: *Chuckles* you won't catch me! *see's Kasey just standing still looking in the distance and in his way. tries to stop* Kasey lookout! Kasey: uh? *see's Chase slidding towards her* *gasps* Chase: *crashes into her* Kasey & Chase: oof! Zuma: you two okay? Kasey & Chase: yeah Chase: what were you looking at? Kasey: *points at the volcano* the volcano! * The pup's see's that the volcano has a lot of smoke coming out of it Rocky: whoa! Adventure Bay Volcano doesn't look happy Rubble: yeah, we should show Ryder Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Kasey: *Nods their heads in agreement, runs into the lookout*''As the pups runs into the lookout, the big screen is on and Ryder is watching the screen as the Emergency Alert System is on reporting a '"Volcano Eruption Watch"' Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Kasey, Skye: Ry- ''*see's the Emergency Alert System on and displaying a Volcano Watch* *gasps* Kasey: oh no...a volcano watch!? Ryder: yep, there's a possibility of an eruption later on today between 6pm to 4:38am. Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Kasey: *in shock* what!? SKye: that's a 13 hour possibility! Ryder: yep.. Marshall: we just saw Adventure Bay Volcano having a lot of smoke coming out of it Zuma: it could even erupt any minute! Kasey: *freaking out* Ryder whar do we do?! Ryder: calm down pups, we'll warn the city and get ready for mandatory evacuation Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Kasey: *nods* Ryder~ no threat is to big! No pup is to small! *brings out his pup pad* PAW Patrol to the lookout! Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Kasey~ Ryder needs us! Marshall~ lets go pups, no time to waste Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Kasey~ *running towards the elevator* • As all the pups excpet Marshall gets into the elevator, another Emergency Alert comes onto the screen as "Mandatory Evacuation". Marshall~ uh!? *trips on a toy and crashes into the pups* Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Kasey~ oof! Marshall~ sorry pups, i'm not a multi tasker Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Kasey~ *laughs* *looks at the big screen to see the alert* *gasps* Chase~ mandatory evacuation?! Emergency Alert System~ the Adventure Bay Volcano is expected to erupt in the next 4 hours..make sure you have plenty of clean clothing, supply of food, water, medical supplies- Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Kasey~ *gasps in horror* The elevator and the main lobby then starts to buzz a red light Zuma~ what's happening?! Rocky~ I don't know Kasey~ i'm starting to get a nervous sick stomach •The elevator then starts to go up. The elevator continues buzzing red lights. From behind the PAW, the PAW Patrol gets on a unique uniforms. The PAW badge changes to a PAW with a little volcano on the edge of the PAW, the background color is red. As the elevator rises to the main lobby, the pups has on their new uniforms. As the elevator dings they run to their spots. Chase~ PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! *notices their new uniforms* awesome! Skye~ neat! Rubble~ cool something new! Ryder~ *has a new uniform on too* there a type of combat/phenomenal outfits. It's used for these types of events. There heat resistance, they can handle throughout tough conditions, and theres also gear in all of your packs to warn people. Rubble~ neat! Skye~ cool! Zuma~ awesome! Kasey~ you make the best gear ever Ryder! *wagging her tail* Chase~ pawsome! Marshall & Rocky~ we can be unstoppable with theses suits! Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Kasey~ *laughs* Ryder~ *short chuckle* yep. Okay pups, back to business, right now we're under mandatory evacuation, and we have to get everyone out of town before 12:32 which that's the time the Volcano will erupt Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Kasey~ *gasps* Ryder~ but we'll make it out with plenty time to spare if we work together and fast Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Kasey~ *nods* • They then see smoke starting to get thick and more black. The smoke is rolling into the town. Skye~ oh no the smoke! Ryder~ don't worry Skye we'll be okay. Chase, Marshall, Rocky! Make sure people starts evaluating and has what they need. Each of you pups has sonic megaphones. Almost half the town can hear you with them Chase, Marshall, Rocky~ nice! Ryder~ Zuma and Rubble! Make sure everything that can catch on fire is inside.. help people barr their doors? Rubble~ why barr doors Ryder? We're all evacuating Ryder~ barring doors and windows will help fire, smoke, and even debris get into houses less Rubble~ cool Ryder~ Skye! make sure everyone has a ride to get out of town Skye~ you can count on me! Kasey~ what do you want me to do Ryder? Ryder~ you can go to your wolf pack in the woods and warn all the wolves a volcano warning and mandatory evacuation is in progress Kasey~ okay but...how are they going to get out of the town far or even fast enough before the Volcano erupts?? Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble~ *looks at Kasey then at Ryder* Ryder~ don't worry about that Kasey, I bet they can think of something..they might even have a short cut out of the town Kasey~ *grins* okay Ryder~ okay, Alert PAWis on a roll! Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Kasey~ *howls & cheers* Change; Alert PAW's badge-all the pups are splitting up around town to help and warn people ' ' Ryder~ *speaking to his pups on his pup pad* keep me posted pups, and once your finished with your job come to main street where I have the PAW Patroller ready and all packed. Be careful Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Kasey~ *on their pup tags* will do Ryder! • ''With Kasey'' Kasey~ wow the smoke is getting pretty thick *rubs her eyes* I can't even see cause of the thickness...and the smell, the smoke has a strong sent Ryder~ *communicator* there's a oxygen mask in all of your packs pups, including a high vision goggles for thinkness views Kasey ~ nice *wags her tail* Arf! Oxygen mask! *a oxygen mask goes over her face* Arf! goggles *goggles goes over her eyes* so much better • Kasey stops and parks her vehicle, jumps off, and walks to towards the wolf pack territory Kasey~ hello? family? ... it's Kasey! There's an mandatory evacuation for a Volcano Eruption! ???: Kasey is that you? Kasey~ uh? *see's a figure walking through the smoke to her* ....mom? Sapphire~ oh Kasey, sweetie! *hugs her* Kasey~ mom! I'm so glad to see you! Sapphire~ me too..all the wolves can't see with all of this smoke Kasey~ yeah. Speaking of that..you all have to evacuate now! Sapphire~ why? Kasey~ cause there's a mandatory evacuation for a Volcano warning..it's suppose to erupt at 12:32 this afternoon Sapphire~ *gasps* oh no! Kasey~ yep Ryder~ *communicator* hurry pups! It's going to erupt soon!! Kasey~ *gasps* we got to get out now! • The volcan then rumbles very loudly having pitch black smoke cover into the town Kasey~ oh no! We don't have much longer now..lets go find the rest of the wolves. Sapphire~ your father has already tooken some of the pack to safty, the others still had to pack by the time smoke started to come into the town Kasey~ okay, lets go help them • The volcano Eruption warning sirens then starts to go off Kasey~ oh no!! Sapphire~ we got to hurry!!! Kasey~ *nods* Sapphire & Kasey~ *runs to find the other wolves* Kasey~ twister!!!, wavpool!!!, quaker!!!, midnight!! Sapphire~ snow!!!, Denver!!!, Echo!!!, Sunray!!!, Amy!!!, December!!!, Sunbeam!!! Kasey~ sister, brother where are you?!!! We got to leave!!! Sunbeam & Twister~ Kasey! *runs towards her, hugs her* Kasey~ there you two are.. do you know where all the others are? Twister~ yeah there trying to find the evacuation path Kasey~ okay, c'mon Sunbeam~ ahhh!!! *Points towards the Volcano* Kasey, Twister, Sapphire~ *turns around to see that the volcano is having ash shooting out of it* Kasey~ *pins her ears against her head* ... *unpin them. Looks at Sunbeam and Twister* (calmly) don't worry just don't look at it and you won't get scard Twister & Sunbeam~ *nods their heads* Kasey~ now c'mon *leads the way to the evacuation path* Twister, Sunbeam, & Sapphire~ *follows Kasey* Ryder~ *communicator* Pups! To the PAW Patroller NOW!! It's going to blow in a few minutes! We need to leave the town NOW!! Kasey~ .... i'm not turning back until I know all of you are safe *keeps walking to evacuation path* Sapphire~ *to Twister & Sunbeam* *whispering* you two should be greatful to have a brave sister that would risk her life for you Sunbeam~ *whispering* she's also disobeying her leader's command.. Twister~ *whispering~ is'nt she going to be in trouble for this? Sapphire~ *whispering* I don't know, but she is completing her job that Ryder gave to her...making sure we get out of the town safe Kasey, Sapphire, Twister, Sunbeam~ *gets to the evacuation path route* Twister~ *see's wavpool, quaker, midnight, Snow, Denver, Echo, Sunray, Amy, December* *points to them* (happily); there they are! Twister & Sunbeam~ *runs to them* Sapphire~ thank you so much Kasey *smiles to her* Kasey~ no problem mom.. Sapphire~ now you better get to the PAW Patrol truck before they leave you behind.. Kasey~ don't worry they won't, they'll come looking for me before they leave town Sapphire~ are you sure you don't want to come with us? What if they had no choice and had to leave you? Kasey~ *slowly pinning her ears against her head* I....I...They would never leave me to die Sapphire~ well you better run quickly to your vehicle and drive as quickly to main street. You never know if their waiting just for a minute...then they might leave you Kasey~ okay! Love you all, stay safe! *turns around and runs as fast as she can to her vehicle and drives off quickly* faster Kasey! Faster!! • Kasey then stops as she can't see where the clearing to town is Kasey~ *freaking out* umm where's town?! *looking frantically around* I have to hurry or the PAW Patrol leaves me behind....Arf! Goggles! *the goggles goes over her head* okay...over there I see the clearing. • • Kasey speedly drives into the clearing, out of the woods, and into the town street. The streets and everything was covered in ash. Kasey~ oh my dog...everything is covered in ash...wait..is this main street? *see's Mr. Porter's restaurant but covered in ash* th-this is main street..but I don't see the PAW Patroller or Ryder and the pups anywhere.... *the last communication that Ryder said and what her mother said before she drove off echoed in her head* ~Pups! To the PAW Patroller NOW!! It's going to blow in a few minutes! We need to leave the town NOW!! ~ well you better run quickly to your vehicle and drive as quickly to main street. You never know if their waiting just for a minute...then they might leave you '' '' ~What if they had no choice and had to leave you?, Kasey~ th-th...they left me.....*sadly pins her ears against her head* ... and I thought they would never do that to me....but they did • The Volcano then rumbled louder and the ground started to shake Kasey~ *gasps* oh no!!!!! The Volcano is about to explode...what do I do?!?!?!? *looks at the lookout as she begun to get an idea* I got an idea...but it's crazy *runs up to the lookout and up the elevator as she got on her original PAW Patrol tracking uniform.* Shadow Kasey~ ha! This lookout is all mine! Ha ha ha ha!! Kasey~ Shadow Kasey!? I thought you already evacuated! Shadow Kasey~ *narrows her eyes at Kasey* Kasey...out! Kasey~ you know that the volcano is about to erupt!?!?!?!? And all you care is the lookout!?!?!?!?!?!? IT'S GOING TO GET DESTROYED BY LAVA!!!! Shadow Kasey~ it is? Kasey~ YES!!! Shadow Kasey~ and where's your patrol mutt friends...and the Pipsqueak? Kasey~ *sadly lowers her ears* they....they left without me Shadow Kasey~ really? ... wow..now you know how it feels to be betrayed Kasey~ they didn't really betray me.. they had no choice to leave without me.. Shadow Kasey~ ..leaving you to die..that's betrayal.. Kasey~ *sadly sigh* ... Lookout computer- Lookout meltdown in T-minus 15 minutes Shadow Kasey~ what!?!?! NO!!! DON'T DO MELT DOWN..I FINALLY GET TO HAVE THIS ALL TO MYSELF AND NOW IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!?!?!?! WHY!?!?!?!? Kasey~ because it's absorbing the heat from the Volcano's surroundings..the lava is making everything hot..even the water, so when the water evaporates, it comes as vapor or steam and it gets absorbed by the lookout. The lookout can only absorb limited heat. Then if it pushes past it's limits then it will go into meltdown sequence. Shadow Kasey~ ........ wow your such a nerd Kasey~ *rolls her eyes* Lookout Computer- Lookout meltdown in T-minus 5 minutes Shadow Kasey~ Ahhhh!! Kasey do something!! Kasey~ wow now you want my help.. Shadow Kasey~ *sighs* *mumbles* I'm sorry about trying to kill you all theses years.....can you please help me...I don't want to die.. Kasey~ .....close enough. *goes to the periscope* *looking for an exit clearing* ..... ha ah! Found a clearing to evacuate!! Yes!!! *pushes the periscope up* but we got to hurry! It might close up and we'll be stuck in the town. Shadow Kasey~ *gulps* Lookout computer- Lookout meltdown in T-minus 2 minutes Kasey~ *quickly* lets go! Shadow Kasey~ but wait! How are we going to get down? The elevator is to slow Kasey~ we'll take the slide Shadow Kasey~ the slide!?!? Kasey~ wait your afraid of a slide? Shadow Kasey~ ........ YES! YES! I ADMIT! I'M AFRAID OF SLIDES!!!! Kasey~ *trying to not laugh* Shadow Kasey~ don't laugh!!! Kasey~ *clears throat* sorry..now hurry! Shadow Kasey~ no i'm not going down that! *points at the slide* it's long and big Kasey~ c'mon it's fun! Lookout computer- lookout meltdown in T-minus 60 seconds Kasey~ *quickly pushes Shadow Kasey to the slide* *quickly* if you don't go down it now we'll die Shadow Kasey~ *sliding down the slide facing backwards* *screaming in fear* Lookout computer- lookout meltdown in T-minus 20 seconds.. 19... 18... 17... 16... 15... 14... 13... 12... 11... 10... Kasey~ *quickly as she runs to the slide* okay enough just sitting around *lands in her Alert Patrol vehicle. In the drivers seat* Shadow Kasey~ *covering her eyes* am I off the slide yet?? Kasey~ yep, and in my vehicle *starts it up and starts driving fast* Shadow Kasey~ *uncovers her eyes holding onto an bar inside the vehicle* whoa! • The lookout starts crumbling, and falling apart. Parts of the lookout falls everywhere Kasey~ *doing sharp turns to avoid peices of the lookout falling on them* Shadow Kasey~ whoa! Whoa! WHOA!!! Kasey~ *doing multiple tight turns as she's driving fast* this reminds me when the lookout was destroyed from a bomb that slash and Ranger put! Shadow Kasey~ Slash?? He put a bomb in the lookout? Kasey~ *continues doing multiple tight turns as she's driving fast* yep! Shadow Kasey~ and the memory...is it the lookout crumbling down? Kasey~ *continuing doing multiple tight turns as she's driving fast* Yes!! I'm pretty busy not trying to get us squished by giant lookout peices Shadow Kasey~ sorry......... • Part of the main lobby glass landed infront of them in whole Shadow Kasey~ *screams* GLASS!!! Kasey~ Shadow Kasey quite screaming in my ears!!!! Shadow Kasey~ stear away from the glass now!!! Kasey~ I don't need you telling me how to drive my vehicle!!! I've been drive now for 4 years!!! *does a very tight turn around the glass* Shadow Kasey~ *high pitch scream* Kasey~ SHADOW KASEY ENOUGH SCREAMING!!!! Shadow Kasey~ SORRY!!! • They see that the Volcano is now erupting and is shooting out lava. Red hot rocks shot out towards the town. Shadow Kasey~ rocks! Kasey~ I Know!!!! *narrows her eyes and focusing on the road* I got to get to that clearing exit before it gets packed up with ash and debris. *starts driving faster* Shadow Kasey~ *in shock how Adventure Bay looks* wow...I did'nt know that a Volcano can make Adventure Bay look like this... *frowns* Kasey~ *sad sighs* yep '''Change; Kasey's badge • With the PAW Patrol *the PAW Patrol is leading the evacuation. They are already 58 miles out of Adventure Bay. All the pups and Ryder are very sad that they had to leave Kasey behind in Adventure Bay.* Skye~ *very sadly* I miss Kasey.. Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma~ *sadly* us too Chase~ *sadly looking at Ryder* couldn't we have stayed just a few more minutes? Kasey was just finishing up her job that you told her to do. Marshall~ yeah, and....what if she was looking around for us..Sh-she maybe feels betrayed now Rubble~ we were her family Ryder...she's been in the PAW Parol for 4 years.. which is mainly almost her whole life. Ryder~ *sadly sighs* I know how you pups feel....i-it was either staying a bit more and risking our lives..or.... Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye~ *sadly sighs and looking down* Zuma~ *sadly looks up at Ryder* *sadly*; or leaving the town and live....but Kasey likely d-dying? Ryder~ *sadly nods* Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye~ *sadly whimpering* Ryder~ *shaky sighs, trying to not form tears in his eyes* *whispering to himself* I'm sorry Kasey • Screen Slides • With Kasey & Shadow Kasey *Kasey and Shadow Kasey are successfully out of Adventure Bay. It is dark time now, but there's no stars. Smoke still covers the sky. Faint rumbles of the Volcano can be heard. Kasey is still driving, she has her head lights on as she drives. Shadow Kasey is at the back seat fast asleep and snoring.* Kasey~ *sadly sighs, looks up at the sky to still see smoke...looks down at the road* *sniffles* ...... Shadow Kasey~ *snoring* .... (talks in sleep) no..I hate slides... *snoring* Kasey~ *quiet chuckles* ... *see's a tire in the distance* *whispers* uh? *pulls over and jumps down from vehicle to look at the tire* • Kasey see's that it's the same size of the PAW Patroller tires Kasey~ *gasps happily* it's the PAW Patroller's tire..they maybe had to change it and left it here..they came this way*runs back to her vehicle and jumps in and continues driving* Shadow Kasey~ *snorts, wakes up* *sleepily* what? Uh? Kasey~ just a little pit stop Shadow Kasey~ *sleepily* for what? Kasey~ I saw a tire so I pulled over to check it out. And turns out that it's the PAW Patroller's tire. They stopped there to change it. Shadow Kasey~ *not interested & sleepily* cool..not interested *goes back to sleep* Kasey~ *sighs & rolls her eyes* • 5 hours later~ 5:37a.m *Kasey is still awake. But sleepy. Shadow Kasey is still sleeping. Kasey is trying so hard not to fall asleep while driving. Moments later she then closed both eyes and started to snore. Her front paws slowly glided off the stearing wheel which was making the vehicle swerve a bit. Shadow Kasey shotted awake to feel and see the vehicle swerving just a bit. She looks at Kasey to hear her snoring.* Shadow Kasey~ *loudly* Kasey! Wake up! No time for sleeping! *pats her cheeks with her paws on each side a few times waking her up* Kasey~ *snorts, wakes up. See's she's swerving* Ahhhh!!! *straightens the driving back onto the road* thanks Shadow Kasey Shadow Kasey~ no problem. *goes back to sleep* Kasey~ *sighs in relief* *whispers* I would've crashed if she was'nt here... • Continue in Part 2 Category:Story in Parts Category:Dragons19 Category:Volcanoes